Bridgit Pike
|actor=Michelle Veintimilla }} Bridgit Pike is an arsonist and a member of the Pike family. Biography Early life When Bridgit was a child, Selina Kyle showed up in The Narrows, looking for her mom every day with tears down her face from crying. Forced into the family business Bridgit answered the door, greeting Selina Kyle who along with Butch Gilzean was there on business. Bridgit was later signaled by Joe Pike to get him and their company beers, though she was kicked in the backside by Joe after she forgot to get Gilzean a glass. Going outside to cry, Bridgit was followed by Selina who told her to take care of herself and to be strong. Later while cleaning, Bridgit was told by Joe that she had received a promotion, as due to the death of Evan, Joe and Cale needed a new entry man for their job. At first refusing, Bridgit was given the option of being thrown out or taking part in the family business, choosing the latter. Carrying out orders from Joe, she later started a fire with thermite and high-end accelerants, being told by Joe over a walkie-talkie that before she left, there was one more thing to do. Going to the safe on her right, Bridgit used Sid Bunderslaw's eyeball to pass the sensor to unlock it, taking a old knife from it. While escaping through an air vent before the building was burned down, Bridgit's leg was burned. Outside, Bridgit was told by Joe to hurry up in get in the van despite her injury, as they had four more buildings to burn down. Later, while making a suit so she wouldn't get burned again, Bridgit was confronted by Selina who came to get the knife they had stolen the night previous, to take it to Penguin. After being warned by Selina that she was going to get herself killed, Bridgit revealed to Selina that she had actually enjoyed it, soon after prompting an argument between the two over freedom and family. At the Gotham Book Depository, Bridgit was caught by Detectives Gordon and Bullock. After separating some distance between herself and the Detectives using her flamethrower, Bridgit was grabbed from behind by Luke Garrett who attempted to subdue her, though she set him on fire with the flamethrower in the process. She was later able to escape, after Selina Kyle who had been watching on a fire escape, pushed down an escape ladder for Bridgit to use. Bridgit was taken back to Selina's place of residence to rest, and after asking for help and explaining that she had no money, the two infiltrated a bride-buying building and raided all the attendee's money. Bridgit was given by Selina instructions to where to go next, her brothers kidnap her. Joe and Cale torture her by blowing up firecrackers near her face. When she is freed by Joe, who welcomes her into the family again after blowing a firecracker, Bridgit arms her suit and lights up Joe and Cale with her flamethrower, killing them. Cale, however survived, but was finished off when Harvey Bullock was spooked by his awakening. Bridgit reveals to Selina that she has changed and she infiltrates the bride-buying building again, freeing the women and killing some attendees. Outside, she is confronted by Jim Gordon, who wanted to help her. Sal Martinez shot her, leaking out kerosene on her suit. She proceeded to light a police car on fire, but was set aflame when it exploded, nearly killing her. Selina was devastated with what happened to Bridgit and held Gordon accountable for what befell her. What Selina and Gordon don't know is that Bridgit was transported to an underground facility at Indian Hill that is owned by Wayne Enterprises. One of the workers carrying her stretcher stated to the other that her fireproof suit was "fused" to her. Life at Indian Hill When Hugo Strange arrives in the Indian Hill facility, he is informed by Ethel Peabody that Bridgit Pike is not cooperating with their experiments. When Selina later came to Indian Hill after being informed by Bruce Wayne that Bridgit was brought to Arkham whilst still alive, she encounters Bridgit, who has no memory of her life before Indian Hill, and who now goes by the name Firefly. She mistakenly believes Selina is there to test her abilities. Appearances Season 2 * * * Trivia *Whilst an original character, Bridgit Pike is an incarnation of the supervillain Firefly from the DC Comics. In the comic continuity two males have taken on the identity of Firefly, with their names being Garfield Lynns (who debuted in Detective Comics #184) and Ted Carson (who debuted in Batman #126). Gallery *See here References Category:Antagonists